


Wing Repair

by GlassRoom



Series: Dean and Cas [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Archangel - Freeform, Broken Wings, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's wings are damaged as a result of his grace being removed. Lucifer is asked to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wing Repair

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, wings have light :)

“Why did you bring _LUCIFER_ here!?” Dean raged. He positioned himself so he was covering as much as Cas as he could without forcing Cas to let go of him.

“Dean, he can help,” Sam pleaded.

“Help with what?” Lucifer raised one eyebrow as he sidled over to Sam.

“Cas. His light is missing.” Sam rushed. 

Lucifer eyes didn't break contact with Sam. When he was close enough he put a possessive hand on Sam's hip, holding him in place. From there he pressed himself against Sam completely. Dean watched as Lucifer's other hand cupped Sam's jaw and dammit if Sam didn't lean into it. 

“So it would seem,” he rumbled seductively. “And you thought of me?” Sam just nodded.

“Wait. Light? Cas, do your wings light up?” Dean's anger drained away as he watched Cas struggle to speak.

“Not light up. Light inside. _Hurts._ Make it stop. _Please,”_ Cas sobbed. Dean's heart plummeted at Cas' pain. He did his best to embrace Cas without touching his wings. Cas leaned in, crying into Dean's neck, gripping the back of his shirt. Dean flinched at the pain from the hunt but didn't let go.

“First we have to discuss my terms,” oozed Lucifer. Dean turned his head slightly to see Sam nodding to whatever Lucifer was saying to him. It was when Sam tipped his head to kiss Lucifer, _willingly,_ that Dean turned away.

Dean felt a third hand on his back and a somewhat familiar jolting sensation. He looked around to see Lucifer had teleported them to the largest room in the bunker. All the furniture had been removed except for a simple looking massage chair. It was just a plain seat with a plank attached at a 45 degree angle, all on a metal frame. Dean could see grip handles on the back of the plank.

“Tiny brother, I will need you to remove yourself from your hunter and straddle the chair. Grip the handles. I need access to your back.” Lucifer sounded almost kind.

Dean helped him to walk the few steps to the chair. “You good?” Dean watched Cas barely nod as he settled down into the chair, back exposed, chest against the plank, wings vibrating in pain. Cas clutched the chair against his chest. “I'll stay right here, not going anywhere,” Dean promised. He turned to Lucifer. “Don't you hurt him,” he warned.

Lucifer faced Dean. With a twitch he released his wings. If Castiel's were huge, Lucifer's were _massive._ They seemed to take up all the available space in the room, easily engulfing Castiel and the brothers. Silky black feathers spread wide, lit by a deep red glow that appeared to originate in the hollow shafts of the feathers. While the feathers looked soft, they also had a razor sharp edge to them...which Lucifer demonstrated by dragging the tip of his wing from Dean's cheek down to his jaw. Dean froze in place.

“Beg pardon? What is it, _precisely,_ that you think you would do to me?” Lucifer admonished coldly, flicking his bloodied wingtip. “You are fortunate that my deal with Sam includes not permanently hurting you. Take a moment to re-adjust your attitude and remember, I am here _voluntarily._ There aren't many angels available that would come to Castiel's aid. Not after the things my smallest brother has done.” Rather than put his wings away Lucifer merely folded them loosely behind him. 

Dean felt a coil of fear deep in his belly. Ok, so maybe threatening Lucifer was a bad idea. He returned his attention to Cas. “We're going to get you through this,” he whispered and crouched in front of Cas, kissing him lightly on his forehead.

Cas lifted his eyes filled with unshed tears, but said nothing.

“I may require some assistance from you brothers. You need to be at full strength. May I heal you?” Lucifer purred. Dean and Sam both agreed without hesitation.

Dean refused to look at how Lucifer was healing Sam. He could hear his brother's moan of pleasure and that was quite enough, thank you very much. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and felt instantly better. Dean closed his eyes in thanks at not having to endure anything with Lucifer that would make him moan like Sam did. 

Lucifer appeared directly behind Cas. “Baby brother, we will need your shirt off.” Dean watched Lucifer flick his hand as Cas' shirt disappeared. “This is why we don't allow our grace to be removed.” Lucifer gently berated Cas.

Dean stood up to see Cas' back. The wings looked like they were infected where they had erupted from Cas' back. Twisting, angry, red welts rose from the back muscles and into the base of each wing.

“Is it bad?” Cas whispered.

Dean considered lying but saw no point. “Uh, yeah. It looks really bad,” he answered apologetically.

Lucifer traced a finger along one welt, eliciting a painful keening noise from Cas. “The light is blocked. It's there, I can feel it, but it is blocked. We will sort it out. Sam, I need you here.” 

Sam immediately went to Lucifer's side, eyes widening as he assessed Cas' back.

Lucifer returned his attention to Cas. “I cannot give you anesthesia as it will interfere with the process, do you understand?” he explained. It looked as if Lucifer was trying to soothe Cas by gently combing his fingers through Cas' hair.

“Yes,” Cas wept. “I will bear it.” 

Dean saw Lucifer's features soften with pity. “No little one,” he said, voice barely audible. “You won't.” Lucifer took his hand back. He put his hands together in prayer position, making the palms glow red. Dean watched Lucifer place his hands on either side of Cas' spine and press down, hard.

Cas let out an otherworldly shriek that tore through Dean. He immediately dropped to his knees and tried to hold Cas, whispering nonsense into his ear. It appeared to calm him slightly, enough that he was no longer screaming anyway.

“Hmmm,” came a questioning sound from above. “Dean, step away for a moment.” Lucifer commanded. Dean looked at Cas' pleading eyes. “I am not asking.” Lucifer stated darkly. Dean did as he was told until Lucifer pressed down again. Cas' eyes went blank with pain a split second before his screams erupted from his throat. Dean dove back to Cas, letting Cas claw at his shoulders. The screaming was reduced to whimpering.

“Fascinating. Sam, these two are intimate, aren't they?” Lucifer actually sounded amused. “They have a bond. Interesting.” He seemed to turn over the possibilities in his mind. “Castiel cannot be anesthetized but he can be soothed,” he muttered to himself. “Castiel. Stand up,” Lucifer ordered.

It took a moment for Cas to find strength in his legs, but he stood. He tried to flex his wings in an effort to balance himself but ended up collapsing in pain instead. Dean caught Cas, allowing Cas to lean on him for support. “It's ok, I've got you,” Dean soothed, trying to calm Cas' trembling.

“Dean. Sit in the chair facing me,” Lucifer put a hand on Cas' shoulder to keep him steady while Dean reluctantly let go of Cas and sat down, his back where Cas' chest had been. For a second he was confused, there wasn't a headrest before. But then, the chair wasn't here before five minutes ago either. “Castiel, straddle Dean like you did the chair.” Lucifer kept a steady hand on Cas until he was mostly in place on Dean.

Cas settled on top of Dean, who quickly ran his hands to the back and top of Cas' shoulders and held on, avoiding contact with his wings. “Ok? You ok? This good?” Dean murmured in Cas' ear.

“This feels...” Cas appeared to search for the right words. He settled for angling his hips down onto Dean a little. “If I didn't hurt, I mean, it's...good,” Cas blushed. He wrapped his arms around Dean as much as he could.

“I know, right?” Dean smiled against Cas' neck. Before Dean could get carried away he saw the look on Sam's face. That _'seriously, now, really?'_ look. He cleared his throat and moved his gaze to Lucifer who was waiting as if he had all the time in the world. 

“Shall we begin again?” Lucifer put his hands together again creating more red light between them. 

This time when he pressed down on Cas' back there was no screaming. Just moaning, squirming, and keening. Dean did his best to keep Cas calm by stroking his upper arms and sides gently. He watched as Lucifer massaged the welts firmly, squeezing and pushing at the skin. Dean started to anticipate when Lucifer was about to get rougher. For those moments he trailed kisses along Cas' neck in addition to continuing to run his hands over Cas' skin. Dean watched as Lucifer directed Sam to lift a wing and hold it out of the way. The motion made Cas call out sharply and grip Dean hard. Dean looked at Sam who mouthed _'I'm sorry'._ Dean nodded to his brother in understanding while murmuring comforting words to Cas. Lucifer massaged the seam of Cas' wing/back closest to Cas' side with equal fervor as the seam closest to the spine. When needed, Lucifer would pause with his hands in prayer position to replenish the light before continuing. 

It seemed to take a small eternity, but the more Lucifer massaged, the smaller the welts became. Lucifer worked one wing then the other with Sam's help. Dean's neck was soaked with Cas' tears, his ears rang with Cas' cries, his heart crushed at Cas' pain, but he kept mumbling words of encouragement and comfort, kept running his hands wherever he could reach, kept kissing away the pain. 

“All right. We are almost done,” Lucifer declared. Sam carefully put the wing down that he was holding up. The welts were gone. The wings no longer shook with pain. Instead they draped limply where Sam had set them down. Dean examined the back side of Cas' wings as best he could from his vantage point. They were the same stunning blue with white flecks as the inside, but somehow with more of a silky texture. _Someday I want to run my hands through the feathers,_ he thought absently. _They look so soft._ Dean picked up Cas' head off his shoulder so he could kiss Cas' lips. “You did so well, so good, almost done,” he soothed in between kisses. Cas sighed lightly, wrung out from the pain. 

Lucifer waited until Dean appeared to be done kissing Cas. “Castiel, hold on to your hunter,” he advised sternly. Cas did as he was told, fear leaking from his pores. Dean felt Cas press as much of himself as he could against him, burying his head in Dean's neck. 

Dean watched Lucifer straighten his back, unfurling his wings completely. The light that emanated from the feathers grew so bright it began pulsing through Lucifer's vessel and into his hands. Somewhere in Dean's mind he registered Sam backing up slightly. Lucifer looked positively terrifying in that moment. His black feathers looked like they were bleeding with red light, his eyes were on fire, hands together with brilliant red light between them. Lucifer separated his hands and placed them on Cas' back once again. With one grunt Lucifer pressed down as he became an entity of red light against black feathers. 

Dean felt a colossal shockwave barrel through Cas' back. Castiel arched up so his chest was no longer pressed against Dean. A mighty cry roared from Cas as he whipped his wings out to their full width, spreading them far and wide, every feather tensed. Pale blue light burst from Cas' back, pouring through his shuddering wings, blinding Dean. 

When Dean felt Cas relax slightly he slowly opened his eyes and was awestruck. Cas was sitting fully upright on Dean with his wings extended. The light in Cas' wings was a shimmering pale blue, accentuating the depth of the blue feathers. As Cas flexed his wings slightly the light reflected in the freckles making them twinkle. “Cas,” Dean barely croaked in astonishment. “Your wings...they're...” 

Cas bent his head down. “Small, yes, I know.” He shifted uncomfortably on Dean's lap. 

“... _beautiful._ Cas it's like looking at the night sky without city lights in the way. Are all angel's wings as beautiful as yours?” Dean gaped openly as Cas fluttered the feathers with care. 

“I, um, I don't know. Every angel has different wings. Archangels can change them. You...really think mine are nice?” he asked shyly, wings dipping slightly. 

“Nice is not the right word, Cas. I don't even know...there can't be any that are better than yours.” Dean thought he saw Lucifer fluff his own wings out of the corner of his eye. _Wait...did Lucifer just fling his feathers back like a pissed off high school girl would fling her hair??_ he thought. “What do you mean that archangels can change them?” Dean asked. 

Cas stood up carefully, helping Dean up as well. He then turned to Lucifer. “Thank you for helping, I feel much better,” Cas said humbly. 

“You're welcome. Shirt?” With a small gesture Cas was once again wearing his shirt. “And yes, Dean, archangels can change their colours.” As a demonstration Lucifer released his wings again. The three of them watched as the black faded to grey, then white. The light was still blazing red, which made it look like the white feathers were bleeding. From there Lucifer altered the light colour to pink with matching pink feathers. 

“Can you make the light a different colour?” Sam wondered aloud as he stroked the feathers lightly. 

Lucifer's eyes fluttered at the touch. “No, any spectrum of red, that is all. The feathers can change colour but at rest they are black. Samuel,” Lucifer's voice was becoming dangerous. “A little higher.” 

Sam raised his hand to the upper ridge of the wing. Cupping it firmly he ran his hand as far as he could reach. A groan fell out of Lucifer's mouth as Sam used both hands, one on each wing. 

“Stop.” Lucifer ordered. Sam immediately took his hands back. Lucifer brought his wings closer to his body, wrapping one loosely around Sam. “Castiel. Your grace is missing something,” Lucifer declared after a beat. “I don't know specifically what is missing, but it is not complete.” 

Cas sagged slightly against Dean. “Metatron took some for the spell to close Heaven's door,” he confessed. 

“Well, it can't be helped now. Show your hunter how to groom your wings. It will help with the healing. Leave them out for the rest of the day and night. We begin rehab tomorrow. In the meantime, I would like my first installment of payment.” Lucifer pulled Sam in close. Dean and Cas watched Lucifer kiss Sam deeply before fully engulfing him in his wings. With a fluff, they vanished. 

Dean stood staring at the empty space for a moment. “I am not sure I want to know what's going on between those two,” he commented. 

Cas chuckled a little. Dean turned to him with surprise. “You feeling better now?” 

“Much,” Cas grinned. “I am sore and tired, but much better, thank you.” Cas rolled his shoulders and back. His wings rose and fell in cadence with the rolling. 

“Hey Cas...how do you make your wings appear while wearing a shirt?” Dean asked. 

“Well, it's just molecules. I sort of...move them over so the wings can come out. I don't really know how it works, I can just do it.” Cas stretched his wings high up, testing for pain. 

Dean ogled openly. “Wow,” he breathed. “They are so wonderful. I could stare at them all day.” He moved his attention to Cas' face, which was pink. 

“Thank you Dean. I'm pleased you like them.” Cas moved them again, somehow rustling the feathers to create a rippling effect. 

“Um. Lucifer seemed to like it when Sam touched them...” Dean trailed off, unsure of what he was asking. 

Cas brought his wings in close to his back where they folded up tightly. “Yes. They are...very sensitive...sometimes. I've never allowed anyone to touch them like that.” Cas answered, staring at the floor. 

“Then how do you know they are sensitive...like that?” Dean asked hesitantly. 

Cas was silent long enough that Dean started to wonder if he'd asked the question out loud. “I've...touched them....like that....myself. And it's very...pleasurable,” he finally uttered. 

It was Dean's turn to feel the blush creep into his face. “Sorry, I didn't mean to pry.” He watched Cas shrug dismissively. Dean shifted the conversation away from Cas' discomfort. “So, what did Lucifer mean about grooming? Will it help you heal?” 

“Yes,” Cas said gratefully, looking at Dean through his eyelashes. “There are loose feathers, I can feel them. They need to come out so the light can be distributed properly. I can get most of them myself but it would be a lot easier if you would help.” Cas moved his wings away from his back slightly. 

“Ok, how do you want to do this? I've never groomed wings before,” Dean mused. 

Cas considered. “I can sit in front of you and show you what to do. But maybe in the bedroom?” Cas' wings twitched uncertainly. 

“Anything. Cas, anything.” Dean took Cas' hand and they were suddenly in his bedroom. “We could have walked you know, it wasn't that far,” Dean laughed. 

“I need the practice?” Cas smiled. 

“Before we start I want to change, ok? Your brother healed me but didn't clean me up.” Dean's clothes were bloody and torn. He made quick work of getting out of his clothes and into sleepwear while Cas appeared to test his wings slowly in the confines of the bedroom. Dean sat on the bed, noticing the sheets were clean. “Thanks,” he indicated the sheets. Cas nodded. “So, how do we do this?” 

Cas sat so his back was to Dean and extended a wing. “Do you see the dead feather?” Cas sent a ripple to a small area. 

“Oh! Yeah, I do. So I just pluck it out?” Dean didn't move yet, the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Cas. 

“Sort of. Try ruffling the area like this,” Cas folded the wing so he could reach around and demonstrate. He fluffed the area with his fingertips, dislodging the dead feather. “Do you see?” 

“Yeah, ok. Let me try?” Dean waited while Cas extended the wing again, fluttering another small area. Dean raised his hand carefully to the clump of feathers. He gently scrubbed the little patch with his fingers. One lone feather slid out, floating to the bed. “Was that ok?” 

Cas smiled broadly. “Yes, it was painless. Will you start near my back? Look for dead ones and get them out, working your way to the tip. I will do the inside. Is that all right?” 

Dean nodded happily and began grooming, making slow progress. Both of them were too worn out for conversation. Instead they fell into a companionable silence, speaking only when necessary. Dean learned quickly not to stroke the feathers or the top ridge of the wing. While it appeared to bring Cas pleasure, he pulled away each time. When they finished with one wing, they began on the other. When both wings were done Dean noticed the mess of feathers around them. “Um, what do we do with these?” he asked without really expecting an answer. 

“I usually collect them so they cannot be used against me.” Cas began sweeping them into a pile. Dean tamped down his curiosity in favour of helping Cas. While Cas gathered them without really looking, Dean stopped to examine each one he touched. Not all of them had white speckles, and some had lots. Some were a paler blue but only noticeably so when held against a deep blue one. All of them were softer than anything Dean had ever touched. Once they were in a pile Cas waved his hands over them and they disappeared. Dean felt a pang of remorse, he would have liked to keep one. 

“Hey boyfriend,” Dean relished the way that word rolled out of his mouth. “You look exhausted. Do you want a nap? I could use one,” Dean admitted. He watched Cas nod his head enthusiastically. After a bit of fumbling they figured out how to lie down together with the wings out. Dean on his back, Cas fitted into Dean's side. One wing adjusted so it became a blanket, the other wing flopped onto the floor and curled up against the wall. Dean fell asleep almost instantly, cradled in Cas' warmth. 


End file.
